Isolation -Übersetzung-
by just-a-slytherin
Summary: *Übersetzung; Original: Isolation von Bex-chan* Er kann das Zimmer nicht verlassen. IhrZimmer. Und es ist alles die Schuld des Ordens. Weggesperrt in einem kleinen Raum, mit nichts als dem Schlammblut zur Gesellschaft, wird er irgendwas aufgeben müssen. Vielleicht seinen Verstand. Vielleicht nicht. Dramione, PostHBP
1. Zuflucht

Dies ist eine deutsche Übersetzung der legendären FanFic "Isolation" von Bex-chan (englisch).

Ich mache kein Geld mit dem hier, die Figuren und Handlungsplätze gehören Königin J. K. Rowling und die Idee dieser FanFic Bex-chan.

Lediglich die Fehler die sich in die Übersetzung eingeschlichen haben, sind dann wohl meine...

* * *

 **Isolation**

Kapitel 1: Zuflucht

 _Hermine_

Sie sagen, in den schweren Zeiten lernt man die kleinen Dinge zu schätzen. Poetische und wunderliche Sachen wie Sonnenuntergänge, der Gesang der Vögel und die zahlreichen Farben anmutiger Blumen.

Nun, Hermine konnte versichern, dass das kompletter Schwachsinn war.

Hirnverbrannter Schwachsinn.

Der Sonnenuntergang war jeden Tag so ziemlich derselbe, das Singen der Vögel war eher nervtötend und bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen, und nichts kümmerte sie weniger als die Färbungen und Schattierungen der Blumen. Sie starben ohnehin alle; verwelkten zu hässlichen, zerschrumpelten Formen. Besonders dann, wenn der Winter damit begann der Welt alles Leben auszusaugen.

Nein, in schweren Zeiten, und schwer waren die Zeiten allemal, ist man von so ziemlich allem abgelenkt. Alles war unwirklich und verdreht, gehüllt in die schweren Nebel der Dunkelheit. Hermine fiel auf, dass sogar der Unterricht bedeutungslos wurde. Das Schlimmste war, das es anscheinend jedem so erging.

Die Schüler von Hogwarts ertranken in Melancholie. Alle.

Zumindest die, denen es gestattet war zurückzukehren.

Sie hatte herrausgefunden, dass es nur gut ein Viertel der normalen Schüleranzahl war, und jeder von ihnen war verängstigt. Sie schlichen durch die einsamen Korridore mit trübseeligen Gesichtern und sprachen in leise geflüsterten Worten. Doch der Unterricht fand weiterhin statt, ebenso die Quidditchspiele und andere Veranstaltungen, auch wenn es unübersehbar war, dass fast alle Schüler den Willen gegeneinander anzutreten, unter Leuten zu sein und selbst zu lernen verloren hatten.

McGonagall gab ihr Bestes, die Dinge konstant und vertraut zu halten, doch es war sinnlos. Hogwarts war nur mehr eine Pseudo-Schule; lediglich eine Hülle aus alten Mauern, von denen die Menschen einst dachten, sie wären sicher. Aber das war ebenso Schwachsinn.

Es war der 1. Oktober, was bedeutete dass Hermine erst seit einigen Wochen zurück in der Schule war, doch es fühlte sich länger an. Es bedeutete ebenfalls dass Dumbledor seit exakt fünf Monaten tot war. Hogwarts war definitiv nicht sicher, und jeder wusste es. Die Todesser waren in ihrerer Schule aufgetaucht dank Draco _fucking_ Malfoy und Snape hatte den brilliantesten Mann den sie jemals kennen würde ermordet.

Voldemort war zurück. Er war schon seit einigen Jahren _zurück_ gewesen, doch das Unheil seiner Rückkehr wurde immer größer und bedrohlicher mit jedem Tag der verging. Sie war starr vor Angst. Ja, das stimmte. Zur Hölle mit den Klischees, die ihre Gryffindor-Farben mit sich brachten. Manchmal war es vernünftig, Angst zu haben.

Es half keinesfalls, dass ihre zwei _angeblich_ besten Freunde sie hier allein gelassen hatten. Ja, Harry und Ron latschten zurzeit durch das ganze Land auf der Suche nach Horcruxen. Ohne sie. Sie war nicht sicher, welche Argumente zu der Entscheidung geführt hatten, doch es war Lupins Vorschlag gewesen. Sie liebte ihre Freunde innig, doch wenn sie richtig lag hatte Harry vermutlich jede Stunde einen psychischen Zusammenbruch, während Ron höchstwahrscheinlich über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Sie wusste dass es nicht deren beider Entscheidung gewesen war, doch sie war hilflos gegen den Groll, der sich in ihr Gehirn gegraben hatte. Immerhin hatten die zwei einander.

Sie wurde hier gelassen um McGonagall dabei zu helfen, Hogwarts in einen Zufluchtsort zu verwandeln. Einen sicheren Ort. Es waren auch einige andere Ordensmitglieder hier wie Seamus und Dean, und Ginny half ebenfalls zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern. Die jüngste Weasly war nett genug, aber sie konnte nicht mal ansatzweise die Lücke füllen, mit der die Jungs sie zurückgelassen hatten. Größtenteils fühlte sich Hermine bedeutend einsam.

Natürlich war ihr der Titel der Schulsprecherin verliehen worden, möglicherweise damit sie ihren eigenen Raum haben konnte, um bei den Plänen des Ordens zu helfen. Oder vielleicht damit sie die Freiheit hatte sich bei Nacht in der Bibliothek einzuschließen in der Hoffnung, der Sache zu helfen. Oder etwa weil sie die berüchtigte beste Freundin von Harry Potter war und ein Symbol der Hoffnung darstellen sollte für die elenden Seelen, die Hogwarts heimsuchten. Was immer es war, sie war froh dass sie helfen konnte, auch wenn sie lieber mit Ron und Harry zusammen geblieben wäre.

Micheal Corner war der Schulsprecher, aber sie hatte nie richtig herausfinden können, weswegen er gewählt worden war. Es war möglicherweise einfach weil er Vertrauensschüler und Mitglied von Dumbledors Armee gewesen war, aber sie zweifelte daran dass er viel tat um dem Orden nützlich zu sein. Sie hätte ihn natürlich fragen können, oder sogar versuchen können sich mit einem der anderen Schüler zu unterhalten, doch die einzige Person mit der sie wirklich redete in diesen Tagen war McGonagall. Sie war zu beschäftigt… zu vertieft in ihr Verlangen, zu helfen.

Ihr Schlafsaal als Schulsprecherin fühlte sich leer an. Hohl.

Nahe des Gryffindorturms lag ihr Schlafzimmer mitsamt einer kleinen Küchenzeile, einem schmalen Wohnzimmer, dem Badezimmer und einem weiteren Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer, welches wahrscheinlich von Harry vereinnahmt geworden wäre, wäre er Schulsprecher geworden. Corner hatte seinen eigenen Schlafsaal in der Nähe des Ravenclawturmes, und dafür war sie dankbar. Wenn sie wütend und verängstigt sein würde, wollte sie dass niemand außer Harry und Ron es mitbekamen.

Doch sie waren nicht hier, wie sie so oft feststellen musste. Sie schickten ihr alle zwei Wochen einen Brief, darauf bedacht nicht mehr Eulen zu schicken für den Fall, dass es Voldemort auf ihre Horcruxjagd aufmerksam machte.

Also ja, die Dinge standen schlecht. Bemerkenswert schlecht.

So schlecht dass die Worte vor ihr einfach durch ihren Kopf huschten, ohne dass sie Kenntnis von ihnen nahm. Mitternacht war gerade um gewesen, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek gemacht hatte um nach Horcruxen zu forschen, angetrieben durch ihre leidenschaftliche Schlaflosigkeit.

Es war inzwischen sicher zwei Uhr. Der Raum war offensichtlich leer, nur der matte Lichtschein ihres _Lumos_ gab Hinweis auf Leben in dem Labyrinth aus Bücherreagalen. Sie rieb ihre vom Schlafmangel geplagten Augen und versuchte sich auf die verschwommenen Buchstaben und Formen zu konzentrieren, doch es war schwierig.

„Richtig," murmelte sie zu sich selbst während ihr Finger unter dem Satz entlang glitt um ihren Blick zu stabilisieren. „Der erste bekannte Zauberer, der einen Horcrux herstellte, war Herpo der Verdorbene, und sie können nur…"

Mist…

Sie hatte diesen Satz bereits zweimal gelesen.

* * *

 _Draco_

„Du bist irre" fauchte er unfreundlich während er Halt machte. „Ich weiß nicht welchen deiner verrückten Zaubertränke du geschluckt hast, aber niemals werde ich dorthin zurück gehen."

„Und ich liege richtig in der Annahme, dass du eine bessere Idee hast?" Snape drehte sich langsam um, damit er seinen Begleiter ansehen konnte und betrachtete den jungen Mann ungeduldig.

„Hast du vergessen, was wir darin getan haben?" warf er die Frage auf und erhob seine vor Wut zitternde Hand um damit auf die schwach erleuchtete Schule zu zeigen. „Ich werde auf der scheiß Stelle getötet werden wenn ich auch nur einen Fuß an diesen Ort setze!"

„Wir haben keine Zeit für diese Diskusionen, Draco," höhnte der ehemalige Lehrer und packte den jüngeren Zauberer hinten am Kragen. „Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, dich zu beschützen und dies ist der einzige Ort an dem du sicher bist-"

„Lass mich los!" zischte er und kämpfte gegen den Griff an während Snape auf Howarts zumaschierte. Er veruchte seine Versen in den Boden zu stemmen und die Hand von seiner Kleidung zu schütteln, doch vergeblich. „Du Blutsverräter Abschaum!"

Snape stockte in seinen langen Schritten und verstärkte seinen Griff in Dracos Klamotten, um ihre Gesichter nah zu bringen. Auch wenn es sich nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte, fühlte Malfoy sich mit einem Mal sehr wachsam angesichts des gefährlichen Ausdrucks in den Augen des Zauberers, doch er schreckte nicht zurück. Snape war ein Blutsverräter. Fakt.

Snape und er selber hatten sich versteckt in den letzten Monaten nach den… Ereignissen auf dem Astronomieturm. Draco war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass sein Versagen Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, aber er hätte sich niemals dieses Ausmaß vorstellen können. Der Dunkle Lord wollte hin tot sehen.

Er hatte seitdem zu keinem seiner Eltern gesprochen und keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen passiert war. Er hatte kaum die shetländische Hütte verlassen, mit seinem einzigen Begleiter bestehend aus dem schmierigen und furchterregendem Mann der ihn gerade mit folterndem Blick anstarrte. Und auf seinen Kopf war ein Preisgeld ausgesetzt. Beide Seiten wollten ihn tot sehen. Rosig.

Und dann hatte Snape ihm erzählt er wäre ein Spion; dass er sie alle betrogen hatte und einer von _ihnen_ war. Draco hatte die kaum verdauten Abfälle übergeben, die sie an dem Tag geschafft hatten zu bergen, und hatte den Rest des Tages mit dem Versuch zugebracht, aus ihrem schottischen Versteck zu entkommen.

Aber wo hätte er hingehen sollen?

Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass Voldemort ihn so schnell wie möglich getötet haben wollte, hätte er diese Enthüllung für persönliche Zwecke aufgedeckt. Doch er hatte keinen Platz mehr bei den Todessern, was ihn erheblich angearscht zurück ließ; dazu gezwungen, einem Blutsverräter zu folgen, der ihm gesagt hatte er könnte ihn nicht länger beschützen.

Kopffick.

Und jetzt hatte er ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht.

Er hatte versucht über das Ausmaß von Snapes Beteiligung im Orden Fragen zu stellen, doch der eigenartige Blödmann hatte bezeichnenderweise nur das Mindeste gesagt. Draco hatte sich gefragt, ob der ältere Mann nun endlich verrückt geworden war; ob die ganze Spion-Geschichte nur das hysterische Geplapper eines Mannes war, der halb von Sinnen war. Immerhin hatte er Dumbledor ermordet. Aber andererseits, warum sollte er ihn nach Howgarts bringen, wenn er nicht ein wenig Einfluss auf McGonagall und den Orden hatte?

All diese Fragen und Beunruhigungen hämmerten gegen seine Stirn und pochten mit mahnenden Echos in seinen Ohren. Doch er hatte keine Antworten. Keine Versprechen. Nichts. Er war nur der schmerzenden Schwebe überlassen, um darin langsam zu brodeln und sich zu fragen, wann alles so kompliziert geworden war.

Fünf Monate in einer klapprigen Hütte auf einer verlassenen Shetlandinsel mit nicht als dem Blöken der Schafe um die Stille zu durchbrechen, ließ ihn mehr als nur ein wenig… angespannt. Natürlich, dass der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Erde hinter seiner Leiche her war, half nicht.

Was für eine beschissene Woche. Beschissener Monat. Beschissenes Jahr.

„Ich versuche dich zu beschützen, Draco," blaffte der unheimliche Mann und verstärkte seinen Griff in Dracos Kleidung. „Dies ist der einzige Ort an dem du sicher bist-"

„Ich werde hier nicht sicher sein," knurrte der blonde Junge und sein Mund verzog sich vor Abscheu. „Ich bin ihr verfickter Feind-"

„Du bist nun ein Feind beider Seiten," machte Snape ihm klar, während er weiter auf Hogwarts zu schritt und den Malfoy Erben mit sich riss. „Aber diese Seite ist am weinigsten dazu geneigt, dich zu töten. Professor McGonagall hat dem bereits zugestimmt."

„Dumme Kuh," blaffte Draco, was ihm einen würgeden Ruck einbrachte. „Soll ich etwa meine Sicherheit diesem verrückten Weib anvertrauen?"

„Du hast keine Wahl."

Sein Protest erstarb.

* * *

 _Hermine_

Sie fröstelte.

Der Herbst war zu schnell in das Schloss gekrochen und verprasste seine Kälte in ihrem Nacken. Ihr Atem verließ ihren Mund in nebligen Wolken und sie knüllte den Stoff ihres Pullovers in ihren Fäusten, um ihre Finger zu schützen.

Hermine erschrak fast zu Tode als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek aufschwingen hörte, gefolgt von schlurfenden Schritten. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab und beendete still den _Lumos_ Zauber, während sie sorgsam den aufdringlichen dumpfen Schritten auf den Dielen lauschte. Sie atmete so leise wie möglich und schaffte es sich aus ihrem Sitz zu erheben, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen.

Sie spähte durch die Lücken in den Bücherregalen auf der Suche nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem. Alle Schatten verschwammen zu einer beinahe schwarzen Masse, also konzentrierte sie sich auf die Geräusche. Wer immer es war verweilte noch bei der Tür, aber bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg in die Bibliothek. Ihre Hand verkrampfte um ihren Zauberstab.

„Miss Granger?" rief eine vertraute Stimme, und sie entspannte ihre Schultern. „Sind Sie hier?"

„ _Lumos_ ," seufzte die Hexe während ihre Füße dem freundlichen Klang folgten. „Ich bin hier, Professor Slughorn."

„Oh, da sind Sie," der überspannte Mann lächelte, als sie in Sicht kam. „Wissen Sie, wir haben überall nach Ihnen geschaut. Sie sollten wirklich nicht so spät draußen sein, auch wenn Sie Schulsprecherin sind."

„Ist alles okay?" fragte sie und ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Professor McGonagall würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen," erklärte er schlicht und führte sie weg von der Bibliothek. „Sie ist in ihrem Büro."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" ihre Augenbrauen fuhren zusammen in Besorgnis. Warum brauchte McGonagall sie um zwei Uhr morgens?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was vorgeht, Miss Granger," gab er mit einem unverfänglichen Achselzucken zu. „Ich bin sicher alles ist in bester Ordnung, andernfalls wären wir benachrichtigt worden."

„Ich nehme an," nickte sie abwesend, die Hände in ihren Taschen. „Es kommt mir nur ein wenig sonderbar vor."

„In Zeiten wie diesen, Miss Granger," hauchte er und sie konnte hören, wie müde der Mann war. Sie waren alle _so_ müde. „Bin ich überrascht, dass Sie überhaupt noch etwas sonderbar finden können."

„Da ist was dran."

„Ich werde Sie bis zum Büro bringen," sagte er ihr, die Stimme krächzend vor Erschöpfung. „Wollen Sie dass ich draußen auf Sie warte um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie wohlbehalten zu ihrem Zimmer zurück kommen?"

„Das ist nicht notwendig," tat sie mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln ab. „Mein Zimmer ist nur eine kurze Streck von McGonagalls Büro entfernt. Abgesehen davon sehen Sie sehr müde aus, Sir."

„Ich wurde ziemlich plötzlich geweckt," gab er zu und erstickte ein Gähnen mit seinem Ärmel. „Aber andererseits, Sie waren in der Bibliothek am Lesen. Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Granger?"

„Gut genug," log sie.

„Dürfte ich etwas Traumlosen Schlaftrank empfehlen?" schlug er ihr mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick vor. „Ich könnte Ihnen etwas für morgen brauen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank," sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich habe einige Muggel-Schlaftabletten die ich nehmen kann wenn ich sie brauche, aber ich bin in Ordnung, Professor. Wirklich."

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Miss Granger," gab er nach und hielt an, als sie die Tür zu dem Korridor erreichten, welcher sie zu McGonagalls Büro bringen würde. „Ich will Sie dann hier verlassen."

„Danke, Professor Slughorn," sie nickte höflich und wartete bis der Zauberer den Gang hinunter verschwunden war bevor sie das Passwort murmelte. „Tieger-Katze."

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco war in einen übergroßen Stuhl gesetzt worden, zähneknirschend und auf seine Zunge beißend. Die zwei Professoren waren vor ihm am zanken und es hatte ihn jedes bisschen Selbstkontrolle gekostet, dass Paar nicht anzuschreien. Hätte McGonagall ihren Zauberstab nicht schützend umklammert, hätte er sie inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon verhext, oder zumindest einige Schweigezauber vollbracht um ihre aufkratzenden Laute auszublocken.

„Ich habe zugestimmt, dich zu treffen, Severus," sprach die Hexe scharf. „Ich habe kein derartiges Versprechen gegeben, dass ich ihn tatsächlich hier bleiben lasse."

„Es gibt keinen anderen Ort," legte Snape ruhig dar, seinen Blick für einen Moment zu Draco wechselnd. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn findet, wird er ihn töten, Minerva."

„Und du würdest mich den Rest der Schüler in Gefahr bringen lassen?" blaffte sie mit starkem schottischen Akzent, der Draco an seinen abscheulichen Aufenthalt im Norden erinnerte. Immer am Verstecken…

„Du versuchst die Schüler zu beschützen," sprach der verdrießliche Zauberer. „Er braucht Schutz mehr als jeder andere-"

„Dieser Junge ist der Grund, dass Hogwarts angegriffen wurde!" brüllte sie und zeigte mit anklagendem Finger auf ihn. „Dieser Junge-"

„Ist ein Kind," unterbrach Snape und ignorierte den beleidigten Grunzer des sonst schweigenden Teenagers. „Er hat sich verleiten lassen, Minerva."

Bei diesen Worten fuhr Dracos Blick hoch und er prüfte den Mann, dem er einst vertraut hatte, mit misstrauischer Skepsis. Es fühlte sich seltsam und entwürdigend an von jemandem verteidigt zu werden, den er jetzt verachtete.

„Er wusste, was er tat," sagte die Schulleiterin wieder in ihrem üblichen Ton leise. „Und wenn er nicht so töricht gewesen wäre, ständen die Dinge jetzt anders-"

„Der Dunkle Lord wäre immer noch eine Bedrohung," erörterte er bedacht. „Du weißt, dass Albus-"

„Wag es nicht, mich mit seiner Erinnerung zu bestechen versuchen" warnte sie, ihre Stimme sich auf eine Ebene erhebend, die ihre eigenen Ohren drangsalierte. „ _Wag_ es nicht, Severus-"

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe," sagte er mit subtiler Nachdrücklichkeit. „Du weißt wie bestrebt er war sicherzugehen, dass Draco nicht… _diesem_ Weg folgte."

Der Malfoy Erbe fühlte, wie seine Kinnlade runterklappte. Die unausweichlichen Fragen überschwemmten sein Gehirn zu schnell und er stoß die Luft durch seine Zähne aus. Der alte Trottel hatte sich für ihn interessiert? Hatte ihm von dem dunklen Weg abhalten wollen? Und Snape wusste davon? Nur noch mehr Geheimnisse; noch mehr Splitter in seinem Kopf.

„Was zur Hölle-"

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, deinen Mund zu halten," sprach Snape gezielt gedehnt, nicht einmal darum bemüht ihn anzusehen. „Minerva, du weißt dass Albus ihn hätte bleiben lassen-"

„Wie wahr," seufzte sie und massierte ihre Stirn mit ihrer vom Alter gezeichneten Hand. „Albus' Güte könnte man als seinen Untergang bezeichnen, neben seinem Verlagen danach, das Gute in allen Menschen zu sehen."

Snape gab ein schwaches Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich. „Sei es wie es ist," murmelte er leise. „Meine Zeit wird knapp. Er braucht einen Platz entfernt von dem Dunlen Lord."

Die alte Hexe spannte ihre Lippen und verlagerte ihren Blick, um den jüngsten Insassen des Raumes zu mustern. Draco versuchte dem Blickkontakt standzuhalten, doch fand sich selbst auf seinen Schoß hinab blickend, seine Lider schwer vor Erschöpfung. Er war unfähig gewesen, auch nur einen annehmbare Nacht voll Schlaf fertig zu bringen seit der Nacht des 1. Junis, vier Tage vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Sei es die Kälte, die durch die Risse ihres Verstecks gekrochen war, der schmerzhaft stechende Hunger, an dem er die letzten fünf Monate gelitten hatte oder vielleicht sogar die fadenscheinigen Überbleibsel seines Gewissens.

Schlaf war ein vergessener Luxus, ebenso eine anständige Mahlzeit. Und ein Bett. Und eine Dusche. Und Wärme…

„Also gut," murmelte McGonagall schließlich, ihren Kopf etwas höher haltend während sie sprach. „Er möge bleiben. Aber ich habe meine Bedingungen, Mr. Malfoy, und wenn Sie irgendeine von ihnen verletzen, sind Sie auf sich gestellt."

Draco hob langsam den Blick, um die Frau aufgewühlt zu betrachten. Wer war sie, eine Liste von Regeln aufzustellen? Als ob sie ihm einen Gefallen tat. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er _brauchte_ ihre verdammte Hilfe nicht. Sie konnte sie sich in den-

„Ihren Zauberstab, Mr. Malfoy," verlangte sie ruhig und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er schnaubte. „Verpiss dich," murrte er kalt, doch er fühlte wie etwas an seiner Seite sich bewegte und beobachtete mit wutentrbrannten Augen, wie sein Zauberstab seine Tasche verließ und in ihrer Handfläche landete.

„Es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet, mit dem Rest der Schüler den Unterricht zu besuchen," teilte sie ihm forsch mit. „Ich denke die Gründe dafür liegen auf der Hand. Sie haben ungesehen zu bleiben und ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen Schüler Sie ohnehin nicht willkommen heißen würden."

Er rollten mir den Augen. Er hasste Menschen die es für nötig erachteten, das Offensichtliche in Worte zu fassen.

„Sie werden _nicht_ den Ihnen zugeteilten Raum verlassen," fuhr sie barsch fort, die Lippen vor Anspannung geschürzt. „Wenn Sie einen Fuß außerhalb von Hogwarts setzen ohne meine Erlaubnis, wird es Ihnen nicht gestattet sein, zurück zu kommen. Jemals."

Draco rieb sein Kinn und sah zu Snape, welcher ihn mit dem vertrauten ungeduldigen Blick beobachtete. Er wollte ihnen beiden sagen, dass sie sich verpissen sollten; sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern sollten, doch er wusste dass dieses Angebot nicht optional war. Er erinnerte sich selbst _erneut_ daran, dass er nirgendwo hin konnte. Das war es also. Ein anderer Ort, den er nicht verlassen durfte. Ein weiteres vernunftraubendes Gefängnis. Merlin, hilf ihm seinen Verstand zu bewahren.

„Er wird hier bleiben?" fragte Snape die Stille durchbrechend. „Mit dir?"

„Ich habe viel zu viel zu tun, um Kindermädchen zu spielen, Severus," erklärte die Hexe in knappem Ton. „Ich habe jemand anderen im Sinn, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Slughorn?" riet er. „Einer der Lehrer?"

„Du weißt aus erster Hand, dass sie keine Zeit dafür hätten," erklärte ich Hexe mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Beachtet man die Umstände, Severus, gibt es nur eine handvoll Personen denen ich voll vertraue, und wenn du willst dass Mr. Malfoys Aufenthaltsort ein Geheimnis bleibt, wird er mit Miss Granger wohnen."

Draco Augen verdoppelten sich und sein Mund wurde trocken. „Das verfickte Schlammblut-"

„Sie täten gut daran ihr Zunge zu hüten, Mr. Malfoy," drohte sie in ihrem kurzangebundenen Ton. „Ich denke ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, dass Ihr Aufenthalt hier an Bedingungen geknüpft ist-"

„Sie denken, mich mit ihr in einen Raum zu stecken wird ungefährlich sein?" fragte er mit ungläubigem Gesicht. „Wenn da irgendjemand anderes außer dem Dunklen Lord ist der mich umbringen will, dann ist es das Schlammblut-"

„Sie _werden_ aufhören dieses Wort zu benutzen!" wiederholte sie mit einem mahnenden Finger. „Ich bin sicher dass Miss Granger in der Lage ist, diese… Situation erwachsen zu händeln."

Draco entließ ein humorloses Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ticken nicht ganz richtig."

„Anscheinend," stimmte sie zu. „Aber wenn ich Sie werde würde ich mich nicht dazu veranlassen, dieses Abkommen nochmal zu überdenken."

Er verengte seinen Blick und drehte sich zu Snape mit einem Ausdruck schierer Abscheu. „Das ist deine Vorstellung von Schutz?" zischte er durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne. „Mich diesen Schwachköpfen zu übergeben-"

„Genug," brachte er ihn leise zum Schweigen, immernoch mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck McGonagall beäugend. „Bist du sicher, dass Miss Granger die klügste Option ist, Minerva?"

„Sie ist die einzige Option," erklärte sie entschieden. „Sie ist die einzige Schülerin, der ich komplett vertraue."

„Aber einer der Lehrer wäre sicherlich angebrachter."

„Die Lehrer haben genug Schwierigkeiten, auf die restlichen Schüler aufzupassen," sagte die Schulleiterin am Rande der Gereiztheit. „Miss Granger ist bestens geeignet und hat zufällig ein überflüssiges Zimmer in ihrer Unterkunft-"

„Das ist ein Scherz," stöhnte Draco, seine Nase gerümpft vor Verachtung. „Ich weigere mich mit diesem-"

„Ich werde dir nicht noch einmal sagen, dass du deinen Mund halten sollst," sagte Snape gedehnt und machte einen langen Schritt um ihn auf den Hinterkopf zu hauen.

„Sie werden tun, was man Ihnen sagt, Mr. Malfoy," warnte die Hexe streng. „Sie werden nur ein Angebot für Hilfe von uns bekommen, dann sind Sie allein."

Er fühlte den Drang, die Hexe herauszufordern, in seiner Kehle aufsteigen und seine Mandeln kitzen, doch er war _so_ erschöpft. Hogwarts war so viel wärmer als der Schuppen, und die Wärme wirkte wie ein Beruhigungsmittel. Der Plüschstuhl sog ihn in sich hinein, egal wie sehr er veruchte, es zu ignorieren. Der Geruch von Essen lag ebenfalls in der Luft und veranstaltete betrügerische Dinge mit seinem leeren Magen.

„Soll ich Ihr Schweigen als Zeichen nehmen, das Sie unser Angebot annehmen?"

Angebot. Er schnaubte. Es war kein Angebot, dass sie ihm machte, und jeder im Raum wusste es. Es war ein Ultimatum. Bleibe beim Feind oder riskiere den Tod. Der Wille zu überleben obsiegte nur knapp über seinen Stolz. Gut, lass sie ihn füttern und ihm ein alt-ehrwürdiges Dach über dem Kopf sichern. Seine Eltern würden nach ihm suchen. Sein Vater würde den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, über sein… Missgeschick hinweg zu sehen. Möglicherweise.

„Er nimmt an," sprach Snape für ihn und gab seinem ehemaligen Schüler einen strengen Blick, der ihn dazu herrausforderte zu protestieren.

„So soll es sein," seufzte McGonagall mit der ganzen Furcht einer von Dämonen gejagten Seele. „Haben Sie irgendwelche Habseligkeiten?"

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf seinen Schoß. Die Antwort war schlicht ein Nein. Nein, er hatte kein einziges Scheißding, die er sein Eigen nennen konnte. Nur die mehrmals _scourgifyzierten_ und abgenutzten Klamotten, die er seit jener Nacht getragen hatte, und ein Satz Umhänge, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. Er war aller Zeichen von Wohlstand beraubt worden; den Symbolen, die sein berühmt-berüchtigtes Erbe repräsentierten, und er hasste es.

„Nein," zischte er prompt und schloss die Augen.

„Dann werde ich die Hauselfen anweisen, ein paar Dinge für Sie aufzutreiben," sagte sie ihm, ihr Ton kein bisschen weicher als zuvor. „Ich werde sie irgendwann morgen zu Miss Grangers Schlafsaal kommen lassen."

„Und Miss Granger hat dieser Vereinbarung zugestimmt?" prüfte der ältere Zauberer in skeptischem Ton.

„Noch nicht."

Dracos goldene Augenbrauen hoben sich auf seiner blassen Stirn. _Noch nicht?_ Die Frau schaufelte sein Grab schneller als Voldemort.

* * *

 _Hermine_

Sie ließ ihre vor Angst angeknabberten Fingerspitzen über die alten Steinmauern gleiten, während sie den Korridor hinunter schritt, die andere Hand ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab umklammernd um ihr den Weg zu leuchten. Sie hatte herausgefunden, warum McGonagall sie jetzt gerufen hatte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Schlechte Neuigkeiten.

Jemand war gestorben. Oder wurde verletzt. Möglicherweise waren Harry und Rons Pläne aufgeflogen. Vielleicht stand die Schule unter einer erneuten Bedrohung. Oder Voldemort könnte das Hauptquartier des Ordens gefunden haben.

Da waren hunderte Möglichkeiten, und allesamt waren sie schlecht.

Sie betrauerte ihren Optimismus; wünschte, er wäre nicht von den dunklen Erinnerungen des Astronomieturmes und der Abwesenheit ihrer besten Freunde gestohlen worden. Ihre traurigen Gedanken über jene Nacht würden jäh unterbrochen, als sie McGonagalls verzerrte Stimme durch den Durchgang hallen hörte. Just als die Echos verklangen, gesellte sich eine andere Stimme zu ihrer. Eine Männerstimme.

Der Griff um ihren Zauberstab verkrampfte sich und sie erhöhte ihr Tempo, ihre lauten Fußtritte hallte laut von den Wänden wieder. Sie konnte keine genauen Worte heraushören, oder ob sich da nun vielleicht eine dritte Stimme dazu mischte. Mit einem Zucken ihres Handgelenks und einem erneuten Flüstern des Passworts schlug die mächtige Tür auf. Ihre Augen wurden weit und wild, während sie die Szene in sich aufnahm.

Snape. Hier. In Hogwarts.

Sie bemerkte Malfoy nicht einmal.

Drei Köpfe fuhren herum um sie anzusehen, doch sie sah nur einen. Ihn. Der Mann, der den großartigsten Mann getötet hatte, den sie jemals kennen würde. Sie fühlte Feuer in ihrer Brust bersten.

„ _Du_ ," hauchte sie, ihre Gesichtszüge für einen Moment geweitet in Schock, bevor die wütenden Linien ihr Gesicht mit Falten durchzogen. Ihr Zauberstabarm streckte sich mit einem erregten Knacken ihres Ellenbogens und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „ _Impedimenta!_ "

Er blockte ihren Zauber mühelos ab, und es machte sie nur noch wütender. Ihr Zorn hämmerte in ihren Ohren und dämpfte McGonagalls Bitte, sich zu entspannen. Ihre Magie pochte in ihren Fingerspitzen, bereit Rache zu nehmen. Sie feuerte einen _Stupor_ , doch er wurde abgelenkt wie ihr letzter Angriff.

Draco beobachtete das Duell mit abschätzenden Augen und fragte sich, warum Snape überhaupt daran teilnahm. Ein schneller _Pe_ _tr_ _ificus_ hätte das lästige Schlammblut sicherlich an ihren Platz verwiesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt; hatte ihr Augen nicht einmal von dem anderen Zauberer genommen. Er würde um sein Familienvermögen wetten, dass es ihren Trotzanfall wohl kaum beruhigen würde, wenn sie ihn entdeckte.

Snape musterte das Mädchen ruhig und schoss einen stillen Entwaffnungszauber in ihre Richtung mit der Entscheidung, dass es das Beste wäre, dies zu beenden bevor es außer Kontrolle geriet. Er hob beeindruckt eine Augenbraue als es keinen Effekt zeigte, und schwankte als ein anderer ihrer Flüche ihn stolpern ließ. Sie hatte geübt. Wann hat sie stumme Schildzauber erlernt?

„Genug!" versuchte McGonagall einzugreifen, doch Hermines Blick flackerte kaum rüber zu der Frau. „Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich und lassen sie mich erklären-"

Die junge Hexe blinzelte nicht einmal. „ _Confrin-_ "

Ihre Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand, und ihr verwirrter und betrogener Blick wanderte zu der Schulleiterin. Sie fühlte wie verzauberte Seile sich um sie wanden um ihre Bewegungen einzuengen, und zornige Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab. Die ältere Hexe gab ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab erneut schwang und Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Füße den Boden verließen und sie rückwärts in einen Wandschrank flog.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr mit einem dumpfen Knall und für einen Moment blieb sie erstarrt im Dunkeln, bevor sie sich mit allem was sie hatte wehrte und brüllte, bis ihre Kehle sich anfühlte wie mit Bleichmittel gewaschen. Warum tat McGonagall dies? Sie verschluckte sich an einem entrüsteten Schluchzer und schluckte den Schrei, der in ihrer Kehle steckte, hinunter.

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür sank Draco mit einem Augenrollen zurück in seinen Stuhl. Er beobachte die zwei Lehrer, wie sie zweifelnde Blicke austauschten und wiederstand der Versuchung, seinen Kopf zu schütteln oder über ihre Dummheit zu lachen. Wie konnten sie auch überrascht sein dass sie reagiert hatte, wie sie reagierte? Er war tatsächlich von verdammten Idioten umgeben.

„Nun," kommentierte er, seine Stimme kratzig in der Kehle, doch immernoch triefend vor Sarkasmus. „Das lief doch gut."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ich werde versuchen, ca. alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, aber kann nichts versprechen... Teilt mir gerne mit was ihr denkt, der Schreiber lebt von Kritik!

Over and out


	2. Fausthieb

Kapitel 2: Fausthieb

„Sie hat sich verbessert," bemerkte Snape, während er der Tür einen nachdenklich Blick zuwarf.

„Du hast keine Ahnung," seufzte McGonagall, die Stirn runzelnd, als Hermines Proteste nur noch lauter wurden und durch ihr Büro rangen, was sie zum erschaudern brachte. „Sie hat viel mit Horace und mir selbst geübt."

„Das merkt man," nickte er und schaute zu Draco. „Möglicherweise kann sie ihn händeln."

„Sie ist fähig," versicherte ihm die Schulleiterin. „Severus, der Anti-Apparations-Schutz wird in kurzer Zeit wieder aktiv sein und ich denke es wird leichter sein ihr dies zu erklären, wenn du nicht hier bist-"

„Ich bin ohnehin schon zu lange hier gewesen," stimmte er zu und machte ein paar lange Schritte auf den jungen Zauberer zu, der sich in seinen Sitz krümmte. „Erinner dich daran, was wir besprochen haben, Draco-"

„Du lässt mich tatsächlich hier?" fragte er, die Worte durch seine Zähne zischend. „Na danke auch-"

„Vergiss nicht, dass du in Gefahr bist," rat ihm sein alter Lehrer von oben herab. „Und _diese Leute_ sind die einzigen die bereit sind, dir eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung zu stellen-"

„Noch mehr Idioten also," zuckte Draco herablassend mit den Schultern und warf McGonagall einen langen und gelangweilten Blick zu. „Haben Sie so etwas wie Dankbarkeit hierfür erwartet?"

„Ich habe überhaupt keine Erwartungen an Sie, Mr. Malfoy," sagte sie ihm mit aufrichtigem Bedauern. „Ihr konstantes Versagen irgendetwas Sinnvolles zustande zu bringen hat alle Zuversicht, die ich in Sie gehabt haben mag, zerstört."

Seine überlegene Fassade zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen. Nicht weil es ihn störte, dass er die runzlige Frau verärgert hatte; das kümmerte ihn einen Scheiß. Nein, es war, weil sie ihn einen Versager genannt hatte. Und die Wahrheit tat weh. Er konnte sich in den letzten sieben Jahren an keine Sache erinnern, die er erfolgreich zustande gebracht hatte. Nicht eine. Und sein letzter Fehlschlag hatte sich als fatal erwiesen; fatal genug, um ihm einen Todeswunsch und einen unbestimmten Aufenthalt in diesem Scheißloch zu gewähren.

 _Versager._

„Wollen Sie, dass ich so tue als ob's mich kümmert?" grummelte er beiläufig und sah zurück zu Snape. „Ich dachte du währest am gehen."

Der Blonde stöhnte, als er einen erneuten harschen Schlag auf den Hinterschädel erhielt. „Du solltest lernen deine Zunge zu zügeln, Draco," wieß ihn der ältere Mann scharf zurecht. „Ich entschuldige mich, Minerva."

„Dass ist nicht nötig," bestand sie. „Ich komme von hier an klar. Du hast mein Wort, dass ich alles mir mögliche tun werde, um seine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Du solltest wirklich gehen, Severus. Es wird bald hell."

„Richtig," murmelte er und nickte der Hexe düster zu. „Ich bin nicht sicher ob es mir möglich sein wird, dich in der nächsten Zeit zu kontaktieren."

„Du weißt wo wir sind, wenn du uns brauchst," sagte sie, ihre Stimme sanfter und an der Grenze zu düster. „Viel Glück, Severus."

Draco ließ ein angewiedertes Schnauben hören, welches von dem lauten Knall des Apparierens verschluckt wurde. Er fühlte seinen Kiefer zucken und kämpfte gegen die glühenden Kohlen einer dunklen Vorahnung in seinem Bauch. Snape mochte sich als Blutsverräter entpuppt haben, doch wenigstens war der gruselige Mann durch einen Schwur daran gebunden, ihn zu beschützen, während _diese_ Blutsverräter in wahrscheinlich kalt machten, während er schlief. Ein erneuter schriller Heuler von Granger zerriss sein Trommelfell und er drehte sich zu McGonagall, mit einem ermüdeten, halb geschlossenen Blick.

„Das wird lustig," grummelte er trocken und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie werden nichts sagen um dies noch komplizierter zu machen," wieß ihn die Hexe mit einem drohenden Finger in seine Richtung zurecht. „Und Sie werden auf keinen Fall dieses schreckliche Wort benutzen."

„Sie meinen Schlammblut?" fragte er, den entwürdigenden Ausdruck gedehnt. „Sie scheinen schrecklich sicher mit dieser Anschauung-"

„Ich warne Sie, Mr. Malfoy," beharrte sie. „Sie machen die Dinge nur schwerer für sich, wenn Sie so weitermachen-"

„Bringen Sie es einfach hinter uns," stöhnte er und rieb sich die Augen. Die Kreischer des Schlammbluts hatten seine schmerzhaften Herzschläge dazu gebracht, in seinen Schläfen zu dröhnen, und die Wärme lullte ihn ein bis seine Augenlieder zufielen. Er sehnte sich nach etwas Schlaf. „Es ist fast drei Uhr morgens und ich würde mich gerne etwas ausruhen-"

„Und ich bin sicher, dass Sie dies in einem Bett tun möchten," sagte sie langsam, auf ihn nieder starrend. „Ich weiß, dass Sie seit einer Weile kein Bett mehr hatten, Mr. Malfoy-"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dies härter zu machen als es sein sollte," begann sie und tat ein paar Schritte auf den schreienden Wandschrank zu, „dann entscheide ich mich vielleicht, Sie nicht im Bett schlafen zu lassen, oder nicht die Dusche benutzen zu lassen, oder möglicherweise würden Sie-"

„Ich hab's kapiert," sagte er finter dreinschauend und feuerte ihr einen unflätigen Blick zu. „Fangen Sie schon an-"

„Es würde Ihnen ebenfalls guttun, ein paar Manieren zu lernen," riet sie und schloss die kurze Distanz bis zur Schranktür.

Mit einem überfälligen beruhigenden Atemzug zog die Schulleiterin die Tür auf und runzelte die Stirn, als sie das Chaos erblickte. Hermines Bemühungen hatten einige der Regale umgehauen und die jüngere Hexe hatte von den herunter regnenden Büchern ein paar Schrammen abbekommen. Als sie McGonagalls Anwesenheit im Türrahmen bemerkte, stoppte sie ihre Verwüstung, ihre Brust sich schwer gegen die Kleidung erhebend. Die ergrauende Hexe fischte nach ihrem Zauberstab um Hermine in ihr Büro zu buchsieren und seufzte, als ihre Schülerin wieder mit dem Versuch begann, frei zu kommen.

Draco wiederstand den höhnischen Wörtern, die seine Zunge kitzelten, um einer angenehmen Nacht willen. Granger sah aus, als hätte die Hölle sie gegurgelt und wieder ausgespuckt; ihr chaotisches Haar umschwärmte ihr Gesicht wie Herbstblätter und ihre Augen waren rot gefleckt von einem, wie es aussah, schlaflosen Monat. Gut. Er war froh, dass sie litt. Froh, dass sonst noch jemand litt.

„Lassen Sie mich aus diesen Dingern raus!" schrie sie, ihre Augen von Tränen verquollen während sie einige Zoll über dem Boden schwebte.

„Ich will, dass Sie sich beruhigen, Miss Granger-"

„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!" weigerte sie sich mit bebender und verängstigter Stimme. „Was zur Hölle-"

„Ich verspreche, dass ich alles erklären werde," versuchte die Lehrerin sie zu besänftigen. „Ich möchte, dass du dich beruhigst, Hermine. Bitte."

Sie nahm sechs lange Atemzüge und schluckte die Angst runter, die sich in ihrem Hals verkeilt hatte. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. „In Ordnung," murmelte sie. „In Ordnung, nur nehmen Sie bitte diese Dinger von mir."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern beendete McGonagall den Zauber und Hermines Füße landeten mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Dielen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Handflächen über die wunden Linien, die die Seile hinterlassen hatten und musterte die ältere Frau wie eine Fremde. Sie überhustete einen verwirrten Schluchzer und tat einen misstrauischen Schritt zur Mitte des Raumes, unwissend, dass sie näher an Malfoy getreten war.

„Warum war Snape hier?" fragte sie schließlich, als ihr die Stille zu irritierend wurde.

„Bevor ich dir irgendwas erzähle," begann McGonagall, „musst du wissen, dass du dies niemandem preisgeben darfst. Nicht einmal Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasly."

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht und schürzte die Lippen, analysierte die Situation in ihrem Kopf. McGonagalls Worte verhießen ihr nichts Gutes; sie erzählte Harry und Ron alles, und das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Lehrerin in den letzten Minuten hatte sie total verblüfft. Ihre rehbraunen Augen schnellten weg, brauchten etwas anderes, worauf sie sich konzentrieren konnten, und da sah sie ihn.

 _Ihn._

Sie traf seinen eiskalten Blick und fühlte etwas in ihrer Seele zerreißen.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, zu ihm rüber zu rennen, alles war verschwommen und ging schnell. Als sie nah genug war holte sie mit ihrer geballten Faust aus und rammte sie ihm ins Gesicht, hart genug um ihre Knöchel zu verbrennen. Sie fühlte ein wildes Fauchen in ihrer Kehle vibrieren und holte erneut mit ihrer Faust aus; das Blut, welches sein Kinn und ihrer Finger hinunter floss nichtmal ansatzweise befriedigend genug. Sie wollte auf sein Gesicht einprügeln bis es unkenntlich war, bis es aufhörte sie an das zu erinnern, was er getan hatte.

Doch McGonagalls Zauberspruch riss sie zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie war wieder am schreien.

Sie kämpfte so verbissen gegen die Magie dass ihre Gliedmaßen brannten, doch es wollte nicht nachgeben. „Was zur Hölle macht dieser _Bastard_ -"

„Hör auf!" schrie die anderen Hexe, ihr Zauberstab weiterhin auf Hermines sich windenden Körper gerichtet. Da waren jetzt keine Tränen; nur eine brodelnde Wut, die das Mädchen praktisch zum Leuchten brachte. „Hermine, du _musst_ zuhören-"

„Du rückgradloses Arschloch!" fauchte sie, McGonagall ignorierend und ihre Lippe kräuselnd, während sie Malfoy im Visier hatte. Er wischte das Blutrinnsal fort, welches von seiner Lippe tropfte, mit einem Ausdruck der allzu unbeteiligt für Hermine war, um sich zu beherrschen. Er traf ihren Blick erneut, und ihr Hass war blendend. Er war schmaler, als sie sich entsinnen konnte, und sah abgekämpft aus, doch abgesehen davon war alles an ihm wie sie es erinnerte. Das cremefarbene Haar, die Porzellanhaut, die Augen wie Regenwolken. Es war entsetzlich, und sie brüllte vor Entrüstung.

„Beherrsch dich," unternahm McGonagall einen erneuten Versuch und trat in Hermines Sichtfeld. „Ich versuche, dir zu erklären-"

„Wie konnten Sie?" zischte Hermine die alternde Hexe an, frische Tränen in ihre glühenden Augen tretend. „Die haben Dumbledor getötet! Wie zum _Fick_ konnten Sie-"

„Es reicht!" erwiederte sie in ihrer gewohnten bissigen Strenge. „Ich versuche, dir zu sagen-"

„ _Nichts_ was Sie sagen könnten, würde-"

„Severus Snape ist ein Spion des Ordens," sagte sie unverblühmt, zufrieden als Hermine vor Schock erstarrte und ein Keuchen hören ließ. „Er ist auf unserer Seite-"

„D-das ist unmöglich," stotterte die Braunhaarige und ließ in ihren Bemühungen nach um ihre Lehrerin ungläubig anzustarren. „Nein. Nein, nie im Leben-"

„Es ist wahr-"

„Sie lügen!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus, ihre Wangen gerötet wie reife Pfirsiche. Sie verdrehte ihren Hals, sodass sie Malfoy wieder sehen konnte, und fühlte, wie Galle ihre Kehle versengte. Ihr war übel. „Die haben ihn getötet… Sie-sie töteten Dumbledore-"

„Es ist okay, Hermine," bemühte McGonagall sich das Mädchen zu trösten, bevor sie über ihre Schulter zu dem schweigenden Zauberer blickte; dieser saß immernoch in seinem Stuhl und versuchte, den Blutfluss aus der klaffenden Wunde an seiner Lippe zu stillen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich muss alleine mit Miss Grager sprechen."

„Schön für Sie," murrte er und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als er seinen Mund bewegte.

„Mr. Malfoy," seufzte sie, mit einem mal bewusst, wie müde sie war. „Ich muss einige Dinge unter vier Augen-"

„Warum?" erwiederte er schnell. „Snape hat mir gesagt, dass er ein Spion ist, ich weiß also all das-"

„Sie wissen nicht alles," teilte ihm die Hexe mit, „und Sie haben kein Recht auf alle Informationen-"

„Tja, ich bin bequem hier-"

„ _Zwingen_ Sie mich nicht dazu, Sie zu bewegen," warnte sie und deutete mit ihrer freien Hand zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite ihres Büros. „Da drin gibt es eine Küche. Bedienen Sie sich mit etwas Essen und ich rufe Sie, sobald wir fertig sind."

Eine scharfe Erwiederung lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch ein krampfhaftes Zusammenziehen seines Magens erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen hatte. Seine Wissbegierde war groß, doch sein grollender Hunger war größer. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sitz und warf beiden Hexen einen gelangweilten Blick zu, bevor er sich in Richtung Küche wandte und dabei eine lebhafte Auswahl an Obszönitäten vor sich hin murmelte.

Sobald sie allein waren drehte sich McGonagall wieder zu Hermine und legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Wirst du hören, was ich zu sagen habe, wenn ich den Zauber abnehme?"

„Snape ist wirklich ein Spion?" fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben," sagte sie klar. „Wirst du mir zuhören?"

Mit einem verwirrten und herzerweichenden Schluchzer nickte sie und fühlte, wie sie wieder Kontrolle über ihre Arme und Beine bekam. Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie die Anzeichen ihrer Schwäche fort und beobachtete die Hexe, zu der sie aufblickte, mit stürmischen und verzweifelten Augen. „Snape," murmelte sie zögernd. „Er kann keine Spion sein. Er tötete-"

„Albus hat mir vor seinem Tod eine seiner Erinnerungen zurück gelassen," begann die Schulleiterin, ihr Stimme ein wenig zaudernd vor Emotionen. „Es war eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Severus-"

„Aber-"

„Albus wusste von Dracos Mission," fuhr sie fort. „Und er bat Snape, den Auftrag zu… vollenden, sodass Mr. Malfoy es nicht musste. Er wollte ihn retten-"

„Er ist es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden," sagte sie finster und warf der Küchentür einen fahrigen Blick zu. „Er ist-"

„Du musst verstehen, dass Mr. Malfoy in diese Mission hinein gedrängt wurde, Hermine," unterbreitete sie, doch das Argument war schwach. Es war schwer jemanden zu verteidigen, der noch vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag so viele Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte. „Albus wusste, dass Severus den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte um Draco zu beschützen, und so bat er ihn es stattdessen zu tun-"

„Weiß Malfoy das alles?" fragte sie, seinen Namen wie Gift ausspuckend.

„Ich glaube nicht," schüttelte McGonagall ihren Kopf. „Er weiß, dass Severus ein Spion des Ordens ist, was dich zur vierten Person macht, die diese Information kennt. Niemand sonst weiß es und ich beabsichtige, es dabei zu belassen-"

„Also warum war Snape hier? Es ist sicherlich gefährlich, hier zu erscheinen?"

Sie seufzte. „Er bat mich, Mr. Malfoy von nun an zu beschützen-"

„Was?" bellte Hermine, ihre Augenbrauen in Wiederwillen gerunzelt. „Warum zur Hölle sollten wir das tun?"

„Weil wenn wir es nicht tun," antwortete sie behutsam um sicherzugehen dass ihre Schülerin die Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte verstand, „Voldemort ihn womöglich findet und tötet-"

„Das ist kein großer Verlust-"

„Und der Schwur dann Severus tötet," fuhr sie fort und ignorierte die scharfen Worte des Mädchens. „Außerdem konnte Mr. Malfoy, falls er hier weggeht, Severus' Geheimnis aufdecken, der dann getötet werden würde."

Hermine stockte.

 _Snape ist ein Spion. Einer von uns…_

„Und vor allem anderen," brachte McGonagall sie zur verdammten Gegenwart zurück, „wenn wir Draco Malfoy nicht vor Unheil beschützen, wird Dumbledores Opfer umsonst gewesen sein."

Der weibliche Part des goldenen Trios fühlte, wie etwas in ihrer Brust fiel. Nichts von alledem ergab Sinn, und doch schien in ihrem Kopf alles an seinen Platz zu gleiten. Sie würde auf Merlins Grab schwören, dass jede Sekunde dieser quälenden Nacht ihre Energie abzog. Da war schlicht zuviel zu handhaben; zuviel zu verdauen. Snape. Ein Spion. Dumbledore hatte es gewusst… Und dann schoss ihr ein nagender Gedanke in den Kopf.

„Warum haben Sie mich hergerufen?"

„Weil er bei dir bleiben wird," erklärte McGonagall ihr ruhig. „Du bist mein vertraunswürdigste Schülerin und deine Fähigkeiten als Hexe sind-"

„Wie können Sie mir das antuen?" stöhnte sie und zerkratzte sich vor Stress das Gesicht. „Ich hasse ihn. Er ist übel-"

„Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist," sagte die andere Hexe mit aufrichtigem Mitgefühl. „Doch es gibt niemand anderen, dem ich das anvertrauen kann. Du hast ein übriges Zimmer-"

„Wir werden uns gegenseitig töten-"

„Nein, dass werdet ihr nicht," stritt sie ab und machte einige Schritte auf die Hexe zu, um ihr eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Ich behalte seinen Zauberstab und werde einige Schutzzauber über deinen Schlafsaal errichten, sodass er nicht hinaus kann und dein Schlafzimmer ein Passwort hat-"

„Es muss doch jemand anderen geben," flehte Hermine. „Irgend jemanden. Einer der Lehrer-"

„Du bist die einzige Person, der ich vertraue, das zu handhaben," hauchte McGonagall betrübt. „Die anderen Lehrer haben nunmal zuviel zu tun. Ich _brauche_ dich dafür-"

„Für wie lange?"

„Solange wie es nötig ist," antwortete sie rätselhaft und schenkte dem Mädchen ein entschuldigendes Stirnrunzeln. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Miss Granger. Wenn die Dinge wirklich so übel sind, dann werde ich mein bestes tun, andere Regelungen zu finden, doch ich glaube ehrlich, dass du dass tun kannst."

Sie wollte protestieren; wollte McGonagall sagen, sie solle Malfoy in dem Grab verrotten lassen, welches er sich selbst geschaufelt hatte. Sie wollte hervorheben, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich versuchen würde, sie im Schlaf zu töten, oder dass es nicht einen Tag dauern würde, da sie ihn verflucht hätte bis er ein sinnloses, an ihre Wand geschmiertes Durcheinander war. Doch Bilder von Dumbledore wallten in ihrem Kopf auf.

 _Wenn wir Draco Malfoy nicht vor Unheil beschützen, wird Dumbledores Opfer umsonst gewesen sein…_

„Also gut," hörte sie sich selbst abwensend murmeln. „Also gut, ich-ich werde es versuchen."

McGonagalls Gesicht entspannte sich augenblicklich. „Danke," sie schenkte der jungen Hexe ein gezwungenes Lächeln während sie ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück gab. „Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich sein wird und ich verspreche, dass ich tun werde was ich kann, um es dir leichter zu machen."

Hermine tat einen lauten, einzelnen Atemzug. „Ich bin müde," flüsterte sie, ihr Körper und Geist überarbeitet und nach Schlaf verlangend.

„Ich denke, wir brauchen alle etwas Ruhe," stimmte die Schulleiterin zu. „Ich werde euch beide zurück zu deinem Schlafsaal begleiten und die Schutzzauber ausführen."

„In Ordnung," zuckte sie mit den Schultern, zu ausgelaugt um noch zu streiten. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

McGonagall klopfte dem Mädchen ermutigen auf die Schulter, bevor sie zu iher Küche ging und die Tür öffnete. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy," rief sie und beobachtete den Zauberer genau, als er in das Büro zurück kam, seine Hände arrogant in seine Taschen gesteckt während er Hermine einen bitteren, unduldsamen Blick zuwarf.

„Seit ihr fertig mit eurem kleinen Bitchfight?" höhnte er und blieb gezielt auf Abstand.

Der Drang ihn anzuschreien bis seine Ohren bluteten durchflutete sie, doch sie schob es beiseite. Etwas klickte in ihrem Kopf und sie erkannte genau da, dass sie einen enormen Vorteil ihm gegenüber hatte. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte die Kontrolle.

„Du hast immernoch Blut an deinem Kinn," teilte sie ihm langgezogen und scharf mit.

Er versteckte seine Verärgerung hinter einem belustigten Schnauben, während er langsam mit seinem Handrücken über seinen Mund wischte, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Er bemerkte da erst, dass ihre Augen nicht braun waren; sie waren mehr golden. Wie wiederlich Gryffindor. So, das kleine Schlammblut dachte also, sie wäre die Chefin? Sein Grinsen weitete sich ein wenig. Gut, lass sie in dem Glauben; immerhin würde er ein wenig Unterhaltung haben wenn er in ihrem Raum weggesperrt sein würde.

„Nicht froh mich zu sehen, Granger?" stachelte er sie an. „Du siehst ein wenig angespannt aus-"

„Und du siehst aus wie Scheiße," erwiederte sie und ließ ihren stürmischen Blick über seine zerfetzte Kleidung gleiten. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy. _Provoziere_ mich nicht-"

„Sonst was?" knurrte er und brachte sein Gesicht zu nah an ihres. Sie wich nicht zurück und erschauderte als sie bemerkte, dass sein Atem nach dem Blut roch, welches sie mit ihrer Faust verursacht hatte.

„Du kapierst es nicht, oder?" flüsterte sie, ihre Augen verengend. „Du hast nichts. Du _bist_ nichts. Und jetzt sitzt du hier fest; gezwungen, unsere Hilfe anzunehmen wie ein erbärmliches Kind."

Etwas flackerte in seinen Augen; etwas zwischen Scham und Groll. Diese Ansicht entzündete eine kleine, flackernde Flamme in ihrem Bauch, die Hermine sich machtvoll fühlen ließ; eingebildet. Es dauerte nicht lange, nur gerade genug um ein bisschen Kühnheit in ihr Rückgrad zu impfen.

„Ich hoffe, dass es dich tötet," wisperte sie mit barscher Ehrlichkeit. „Ich hoffe, dass es dich zerreißt-"

„Verpiss dich, Schlamm-"

„Genug," unterbrach McGonagall und hob eine Braue, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Gehen wir, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist spät."

Seine Augen huschten zwischen zwischen der alten Hexe und ihrem Zauberstab hin und her. Er konnte ehrlich sagen, dass er niemals einen Fluchtversuch auf dem Weg zu Grangers Raum geplant hatte. Es hatte keinen Zweck mit zwei Hexen die ihn beobachteten als wäre er ein überfütterter Kessel; unberechenbar und gefährlich. Er rollte mit seinen Augen und folgte Granger aus dem Raum, McGonagall hinter ihm, ihren Zauberstab weiterhin auf seinen Nacken gerichtet.

Sie liefen schweigend und die zwei Hexen blickten die ganze Zeit nervös umher um sicherzugehen, dass die Korridore frei von umherstreunenden Seelen waren. Sie waren es, natürlich, und die drei Paar Fußtritte vermengten sich mit dem prasselnden Echo des Regens. Draco fixierte Grangers Hinterkopf während dem Gehen und nahm ihre verhärteten Schultermuskeln und den zu festen Griff um ihren Zauberstab war. Aber immerhin hielt sie ihn ihm nicht in sein Gesicht, so wie eine gewisse Schulleiterin die es als für nötig erachtete, ihm alle paar Schritte in die Wirbelsäule zu stechen.

Die jüngere Hexe erhöhte ihr Tempo ein wenig um ein Paar schwere Wandbehänge zu Seite zu ziehen und ein Portrait von einem Rudel Löwen zu enthüllen, die schnurrten und sich im gemalten Sonnenlicht räkelten. Er konnte das Passwort nicht hören, das Granger murmelte, aber das sollte er wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Sie verschwand hinein und er drängelte sich hinter ihr durch als würde er den Raum bereits besitzen. Er blickte sich langsam und empört im Wohnzimmer um, und Hermine beobachtete ihn genau während er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und auf das Badezimmer zuging, wobei er sie härter als nötig auf seinem Weg schubste. Sie war drauf und dran ihm nachzurufen, doch er schlug die Toilettentür einfach hinter sich mit einem erschaudernden Knall zu, welcher sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wichser," zischte sie vor sich hin und drehte ihren Kopf um McGonagall einen ermüdeten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wird es lange dauern, die Schutzzauber zu errichten? Ich würde gerne ins Bett gehen."

„Nur ein paar Minuten," versicherte ihr die Lehrerin, zuckte mit ihrem Handgelenk und ließ den Zauberstab um die Tür gleiten.

Die komplizierten Beschwörungen klangen für Hermine mehr wie Schlaflieder, und ihre Augenlider wurden schwer wie Stein. Sie hörte die Dusche anspringen, und das laufende Wasser summte mit McGonagalls Worten. Sie war so erschöpft und die Nacht hatte schadhafte Dinge mit ihrem Geist angestellt. Sie wollte sich nur in einem dunklen Raum hinlegen und die Träume akzeptieren; die Albträume. Sie schreckte aus ihrer Trance hoch als McGonagall in ihre Sicht kam, ihr Mund ungehörte Worte sprechend.

„Verzeihung?"

„Ich bin fertig," teilte McGonagall ihr weich mit, ihr Gesicht düster. „Ich muss Sie erneut daran erinnern, dass dies zwischen uns bleiben muss, Miss Granger."

„Ich weiß," antwortete sie.

Und sie wusste es wirklich. Sie war in den letzten sechs Jahren zu vertraut geworden mit Geheimnissen. Die meisten hatten ihren Tribut gefordert, doch sie wusste augenblicklich dass dieses sie am meisten jagen würde. Aus dem alleinigen Grund, dass sie es nicht Harry und Ron erzählen konnte; dieses Geheimniss würde ihr die Grenzen ihrer Toleranz aufzeigen. Sie wälzte das Wort _Geheimnis_ in ihrem Kopf herum und bemerkte, dass es sogar verdorben klang.

„Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, gut auf Ihren Zauberstab aufzupassen?"

„Das mache ich schon immer," seufzte die Braunhaarige, und die andere Frau spiegelte ihr Unbehagen wieder.

„Ich weiß, dass es hart für dich werden wird," gab McGonagall zu, „doch enttäuschen musst du mich erst noch, Hermine."

Sie sah zu, wie die ältere Hexe aus dem Zimmer verschwand und fühlte sich plötzlich lächerlich klaustrophobisch. Sie wandte ihren Kopf um die Badezimmertür zu beäugen und kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe. Sie fuhr mit ihren unruhigen Fingern durch ihre zerzausten Haare und schleifte ihre Füße zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, wobei sie ein besorgtes Auge auf die Badezimmertür gerichtet hielt bis sie ihr Passwort murmelte, _Lutra lutra_ , und hinein tauchte.

Sie bemühte sich nicht, ihre Klamotten abzulegen, sondern stürzte einfach in einem uneleganten Fall auf ihr Bett und rollte sich in den Tüchern und Decken zusammen. Sie blickte aus ihrem Fenster und sah, dass der Himmel noch schwarz war, andererseits hatte der Winter diesen Effekt auf die Farben und Stimmungen des Morgens. Die entfernten Rufe der frühen Vögel verrieten es, und ein schneller Blick auf ihre Uhr bestätigte, dass es beinahe vier Uhr morgens war.

Sie dankte Merlin dass Freitag war und sie morgen keinen Unterricht hatte, auch wenn sie sich fragte ob sie überhaupt irgendwas oder irgendwem danken sollte, wenn man die Ereignisse der Nacht in Betracht zog.

Das tröpfelnde Wasser von Malfoys Dusche war laut und klar in ihrem Raum und diente als höhnische Erinnerung an ihren neuen und unwillkommenen Zimmergenossen. Ihre Schläfen dröhnten in den Anfängen eines stressbedingten Kopfschmerzes und sie wusste, dass es trotz ihrer Erschöpfung nicht leicht werden würde, Schlaf zu finden.

Eine halbe Stunde verging bevor das Wasserrauschen erstarb und sie konnte Malfoy grobe Bewegungen hören, während er in sein eigenes Zimmer ging. Sie stöhnte in ihr Kissen, als auch diese Geräusche durchtrugen; die Badezimmerfliesen überfliegend und durch die dünnen Wände sickernd. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab um hastig einen _Silencio_ zu murmeln und hoffte, dass er bis zum Morgen halten würde.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco kämmte mit seinen Fingern durch seine nassen Haare und spielte mit dem Saum seines Handtuchs. Er wusste gar nicht wie er beginnen sollte zu beschreiben, wie gut es sich anfühlte, eine anständige Dusche zu haben; sich wieder sauber zu fühlen. Seine Augen durchflogen das Schlafzimmer und er bemerkte die Gryffindor-Farben mit einem zurückweisenden Grummeln. Und hier würde er bleiben; in diesem rot und goldenen Chaos.

Er vernahm ein entferntes Geräusch und stellte fest, dass es Granger gewesen sein musste, wie sie sich im Schlaf drehte. Das konnte er hören? Großartig.

Dennoch, immerhin war das Bett bequem.

Er warf das Handtuch weg und entschied sich, nackt zu schlafen, da es ihn nur verärgern würde, seine frisch gesäuberte Haut mit seinen dreckigen Klamotten zu verunreinigen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Dunkle Mal, welches seine kreidebleiche Haut befleckte, und fuhr mit dem Fingern an der Außenlinie entlang; er blickte düster in die Dunkelheit, bevor er in die einladenden Stoffe zurückfiel und an die Decke starrte.

Der Himmel hatte eine garstige Schattierung von Indigo angenommen als er es endlich fertigbrachte, in den flüchtigen Schlummer zu versinken, nach dem er sich seit Wochen gesehnt hatte.

* * *

 **A/N:** Die Wechsel zwischen Sie/du bei McGonagall bezogen auf Hermine sind beabsichtigt. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie ich es machen sollte, da im Original auch zwischen Miss Granger/Hermione gewechselt wird. In meiner Vorstellung siezt McGonagall Hermine zwar normalerweise, aber diese Situation war schon eher... außergewöhnlich, da darf sie auch mal ins Du wechseln. Nur das eine oder das andere fand ich einfach nicht passend.

Over and out.


End file.
